Almost Enough Not to Let Go
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT] Remember the time where Haruhi got sick and ended up in Kyouya's room? This is the way I thought could've happened. KyouyaxHaruhi fluff. Please read and respond!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or Ouran koukou Host Club. NEITHER ONE. It's the same thing, but different languages. Savvy? Anyway, I don't own them.

Note:: This story just came to mind. It's not that great, but after a long two months of school, I needed to do something for fun. School makes everything a little dull, so LET'S LIVE LIFE TO THE BEST! XD

* * *

Almost Enough Not to Let Go

_Kyouya Otori. The 3rd son to the Otori business. He's not likely to succeed his father. Oh no. Probably will never get to get the slight feel of owning such a large company. He will only be able to follow in his brother's footsteps. But there's not a single chance for him. Too bad._

Kyouya was thinking this little predicament over in his mind. He had heard it from a few maids chit-chatting. He smirked and thought, "_What useless maids. Wasting our money by chit-chatting._"

_But there's not a single chance for him_.

Another frown was shown upon his face. Irritably, he took off his glasses and placed them on the table beside his bed. The door creaked open.

Kyouya Otori didn't lose his cool, like Dad. Oh no, never, never. He supposed it was either Dad or Haruhi. It could've been either one, but he knew it would be one of those two. He was correct.

Haruhi dashed in, holding her stomach dearly. Kyouya blinked, his shocked eyes went to those of calm. Blinking was his way of sighing, since sighing took a bit too much time. "_Don't tell me she ate too much…_"

"Oh, ah, sempai, may I—"

"Go ahead."

Haruhi dashed into the bathroom. Kyouya waited outside, noticing that she was taking a long time. He supposed she couldn't have _that_ much to throw up. As Mother, he stood up and walked over to check on her. Haruhi stood across the wide bathroom, staring at a magazine. On the front was Kyouya's older brother with his father, the cover said, "Oldest Otori is greatest candidate for Otori business!!"

Kyouya didn't have to read the cover. He knew it. He knew it too well. The pressure and hopelessness of being the 3rd son was devastating. Somehow, he could prevail. It wasn't likely, but he could reach for it. Haruhi looked at the cover.

"Sempai, you don't really have a chance, do you?" Haruhi asked. Her level-headedness was truly getting on his nerves. He knew he had no chance. Did she have to tell him?

_But there's not a single chance for him_.

Haruhi stood there, staring at Kyouya. Kyouya came back to reality. Turning around, he left the bathroom. Haruhi followed.

"Sempai, I thought you wanted to be the successor of the company," she stated. Kyouya sat on his bed and gave her a blank expression. He motioned for her to sit next to him. Haruhi didn't even hesitate. She sat.

"Can I borrow you for a moment?"

"What do you mean, sempai—"

Kyouya hugged her. There was almost no hope, but all his hard work… just to help a brother? No way. Oh no. That's not why he did this. Almost selfishly, he _needed_ to become the company's successor. But it wasn't the stress that hurt him, it was the fact that he worked so hard and probably wouldn't surpass his brother. Haruhi didn't respond to his sudden hug.

"Yes, I want to be the successor," Kyouya replied softly. "I know there's almost no guarantee, but I want to be it…"

"Nothing's stopping you," Haruhi stated. "You know everything isn't written in stone. C'mon, sempai, you know more than that. Even if there's a small chance, you know you can do it."

_But there's not a single chance._

Kyouya broke away from the hug and quickly regained his posture. Right on time. Mother dashed in and asked for some lotion. Kyouya slammed it into his face and walked off. "I'm going to check up on plans."

As he left the room, he smiled. The thought of Haruhi's words came to mind. "Nothing is stopping me. Even I know more than that… ha."

It only moved his heart once. Almost enough to not let go. Maybe having a girl who pointed out the obvious wasn't too bad. He smirked.

Not bad at all.

End of Almost Enough to Not Let Go

Author's Notes: I'm not a KyouyaxHaruhi fan. Not even after this fanfic. I just like trying out new things. coughlikesasukexhinatacough However, for that "couple" I ended up liking it just a LITTLE bit. Anyway, this fanfic was mainly a Kyouya needs Haruhi for a little bit, then he let's her go. And so, I decided that it would be better a one-shot than a novel. Hohoho, so I hope you all don't mind too much.


End file.
